Karena Kami Tetangga
by sandal swallou
Summary: [TedLuki] Tetapi, aku harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku. • Shounen-ai • #(Un)HappyOTPChallenge untuk garekinclong.


.

.

.

* * *

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, dll.**

 **Fanloid (c) owner**

 **UTAU(c) owner**

 **Karena kami tetangga (c) sandal swallou**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah keributan terdengar dari sebelah rumahku. Aku yang sedang menggergaji kayu untuk dibentuk menjadi ukiran dan diambil pemesan, terhenti sejenak, walau gergaji masih menyala. Meninggalkan ubin kayu yang tak digunakan tergeletak di dasar.

Tetanggaku memang selalu ribut, dan aku terbiasa dengannya. Namanya Megurine Luki. Dia yang dulu selalu main ke rumahku kini sudah berkeluarga, tak kusangka ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang ia mempunyai dua anak perempuan, pasti ia kerepotan bergantian menjaganya dengan sang istri. Pengantinnya adalah Kasane Teto, adikku sendiri; yang kini berganti marga menjadi Megurine. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Kasane Ted. Usiaku dan adikku terpaut tujuh tahun, dan kini aku berada di kisaran pertengahan kepala tiga. Aku adalah seorang pengrajin kayu yang cukup terkenal di daerah ini. Banyak orang yang memesan kesini. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak punya pendamping hidup.

Tetapi, aku harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tiba-tiba saja satu bulan kemudian, Teto meninggal karena sakit.

Aku hadir di pemakamannya dan melihat kedua anak perempuannya yang masih kecil menangis di pelukan Luki. Merung-raung memanggil ibu mereka dengan parau. Luki sendiri tak mengatakan banyak hal pada mereka selain harus merelakannya karena ini takdir. Pasti berat kehilangan seorang ibu, aku mengerti. Aku kemudian bercakap sebentar dengannya, dan Luki hanya melempar senyum sebagai respon bahwa ia mendengarkanku.

 _Karena kami tetangga._

Aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi soal keluarganya setelah itu. Luki menjadi lebih tertutup sekarang. Ia hanya akan membuka pintu rumahnya apabila seseorang menemuinya, tapi kulihat, ia masih berangkat bekerja di pagi hari ke kantor seperti biasa. Mengenakan setelan yang nampak rapi.

Tetapi aku harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tiga bulan kemudian, kedua anak perempuannya menyusul sang ibu. Mereka ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi rumah mereka sendiri dengan pergelangan tangan yang teriris, diduga usaha bunuh diri karena ditemukan pisau kecil di lokasi kejadian. Yang pertama kali menemukannya adalah Ann, tetangga yang lain, ia sudah beusia cukup tua. Ia hendak memberi jajanan manis untuk Luka dan Chika ―anak Luki dan Teto. Mungkin terlalu stres ditinggal ibu mereka?

Pemakaman kali ini membuat Luki benar-benar terasa jauh dariku. Aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi aku takut bila salah berucap. Maka aku memilih diam, dan melihatnya menatap foto kedua buah hatinya di antara rangkaian bunga ―yang telah tiada. Amat disayangkan jika kedua anak tak bersalah harus merasakan semua ini.

Kami kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Ia pergi ke kantor di pagi hari dan aku menyelesaikan pesanan berbahan mentah kayu. Bedanya, rumah di sebelah tempat tinggalku tak lagi penuh suara-suara. Sedikit lega sebenarnya, sekaligus merasa kehilangan.

Kami tak lagi saling bicara.

Dan di suatu malam aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka. Saking lelahnya bekerja seharian, aku baru sadar belum mengunci rumah ternyata.

Kuturunkan selimut sedikit, ternyata itu Luki. _Kenapa, ya?_

"Luki? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Ia melirik-lirik resah, kantung matanya tercetak jelas. "Aku sulit tidur." akunya, dengan wajah yang menahan lelah.

Jelas saja. Untuk seseorang yang baru ditinggal mati seluruh anggota keluarganya kurang dari setengah tahun, kurasa itu hal wajar. Siapapun akan sulit tidur karenanya, aku tahu.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini." ujarku mengizinkan, sambil sedikit menggeser posisi. Membiarkannya berada di sampingku. Kurasa tak apa sedikit menghiburnya setelah semua bencana yang ia alami.

"Be-benarkah? Maaf merepotkanmu." lirihnya, mungkin merasa tak enak. Tapi bagiku tidak apa.

Luki tidur di sebelahku tanpa ragu dan membelakangiku. Kudengar ia mendengkur beberapa detik setelahnya.

Karena kami tetangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, dan kadang Luki masih mengunjungi rumahku saat ia kesulitan menuju alam mimpi. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika dapat membantunya walau hanya sedikit. Sekarang, Luki akan membawa bantal dan gulingnya sendiri. Luki yang tertidur benar-benar sebuah pemandangan langka bagiku.

Langka sekali.

Tak kukira kami dapat sedekat ini.

Suatu hari, Luki datang ke kamarku malam-malam seperti biasa dan langsung ambruk di kasurku. Ia biasanya akan bercerita tentang kegiatan kantornya (apa aku ini dianggap kotak curhat?) tetapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Wajahnya lebih cerah, mengatakan ia akan menikah lagi dengan seorang rekan kerjanya.

Aku terdiam.

Luki menghentikan kisahnya saat ia sudah mengantuk berat, meninggalkanku yang masih terjaga dan mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

 _[Ada air yang mengalir dari sudut mata.]_

Besok malamnya lagi ia datang ke kamarku dengan raut masam. Aku heran, padahal kemarin ia lebih berseri-seri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku lelah." jeda "menunggumu peka. Bahkan dengan semua aktingku."

Aku berkedip heran.

"Maksudnya?"

Ia mendorongku dan menimpa tubuhku di atas kasur, saling menghimpitkan tubuh begitu intim.

"Aku menikah dengan Teto agar bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Bahkan setelah kubunuh ia dan putriku, kau masih tidak paham." desisnya, menahan dendam.

Sebentar, _―apa? Membunuh?_

"Kenapa kau masih tak melihatku, Ted?" Bisiknya di telingaku, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku. Kurasakan nafasnya terputus-putus, ia terisak.

Ia hanya kupeluk erat.

Esoknya polisi menyambangi rumahku, lalu menahan Megurine Luki yang berdasar penyidikan mereka adalah pembunuh kedua putrinya sendiri, setelah diadakan uji forensik dan masih tersisa sedikit sidik jari sebagai bukti.

Luki menatapku sendu, tak kuasa aku membalasnya. Kualihkan wajahku ke samping akibat rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Seandainya aku menyadari ini semua lebih cepat, Teto maupun dua manusia tak berdosa tidak perlu jadi korban. Kuhubungi polisi semalam usai Luki terlelap dalam pelukan, mereka setuju mengulur hingga pagi serta suatu kebetulan menurut investigasi mereka, Luki adalah tersangka utama.

Mereka lalu pergi, Luki dimasukkan ke mobil polisi yang diparkir di depan rumahku. Kulihat Luki masih memandangiku tak percaya. Ketika kulambaikan tangan saat mobil itu melaju, Luki seperti berteriak, menempelkan tangannya, tersamarkan oleh raungan kendaraan beroda empat itu, ia memukul-mukul kaca jendela.

Jujur, aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Apalagi tepat di depan kedua mataku yang kini mendadak buram. Aku jatuh terduduk, mengeluarkan semua yang kupendam selama ini. Menatap serpihan kayu yang bertebaran di bawah kedua kakiku.

Lidahku terasa kelu. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Karena kami tetangga.

.

 _(Pekerjaanku menunggu setelah ini)_

.

.

.

.'

* * *

 **a/n** : son ini aku panda pake akun sebelah #ngeng.

Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel. Terinspirasi dari Mothy-P - Tailor Shop on Enbizaka ―tapi jadinya beda jauh hahaha. Maafkeun.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

sandal kanan,

Migi


End file.
